


A Nerd's Guardian Angel

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charge Charlie, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie/Angel Reader, Dean Winchester ships Charlie/Reader, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Guardian Angel, Reader Ships Dean Winchester/Castiel, Reader is Castiel's favorite sister, Reader is Charlie's guardian angel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Name is the younger fledging of the garrison that has Casitel in it. The reader is then given the job to be the guardian of a important young girl, by the name of Celeste. Michael, who assigned Name to this charge, did not have any idea the pile of dominos he had put in motion.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Charge

You smiled as you focused on your task of protecting over wayward travelers. You focused on sending out just 'feelings'. They don't always listen, they normally don't listen actually. It wasn't always like that, once upon a time the humans would listen and they'd be safe.

“Name!” You turned smiling as you saw one of your siblings, who had always watched over you as you were both one of the younger angels. Of course you had existed longer then any human had, or even before the beings that would be the common ancestor for all of life crawled out of the primordial ooze that would get close to an ocean. Or at least what was like an ocean back then. Of course back then you had been just a fledgling.

“Yes Castiel?”

“Micheal requests your presence.” Castiel told you and you nodded with a smile waved goodbye to him.

“Okay, I'll see what is wanted.” And you were gone flying as fast as you could, your wings flapping as fast as you could go. You had always been a very good flier, even by angel standards and soon you had entered the castle of glass that was the angel's 'home' where you knew the first created arch angel was waiting.

So few had seen Michael in so long, defiantly a simple Seraph like yourself. However you trusted the angel who was basically in charge, telling all of your father's will, and the one beyond everything; watch over humanity.

“Yes Micheal?” You asked when the arch angel acknowledged you.

“You have been given a human to watch over.” You gasped, it was such a big thing to have a human to be a guardian over. It was hard to think that you had earned that. But here you were. “Her name is Celeste Middleton.”

“Celeste Middleton...” you tasted the name feeling the taste of electric magnetic impulses, curiosity, and justice. Even a aftertaste of charity. A good woman.

“Yes. She will be conceived soon. Go.”

“Yes Micheal.”

The archangel didn't give you another look or think and you didn't bother wondering about the angel who had become more and more cold since Lucifer. It was hard to remember the older sibling who was so fun loving, who once was so close to Micheal. Before...

Forcing your thoughts from that you flew as fast as you could to where Gertrude Middleton was pregnant. Not that she knew of course, not yet. You smiled as you saw the obvious love in her mother for a child. She'd love the child no matter what.

Which was enough for you and you were more then happy to slip away to cover the rest of your responsibilities.

You were so excited.

1985

Humans were so interesting, and so beautiful in their own way. But you would have to say that your charge was the most beautiful.

Soft porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and already a tuft of red hair. You giggled reaching down to stroke her face gently and frowned as you felt something was wrong. Something was off.

Stroking down more you listened and looked waiting freezing as you realized what it was. Colic. Of course colic wasn't too bad, it wasn't deadly and she would grow out of it herself one day but...to do this to Celeste? No.

She was your charge, it was your responsibility to take care of her. How could you let her suffer?

So with a bit of a focus, this wasn't unallowed even if it was quiet early and your very first charge but that didn't matter. As long as you weren't too liberal with it. Part of you wanted to wait, to make sure that she was okay with everything else. It would be better to let her suffer through some uncomfortable ingestion and cry and then you'd be free to take care of something else.

There were so many things; attack, sickness; all the things that could cause SIDS, cancer, flu, whooping cough, your mind swam with all the possibilities. Things that humans didn't even know existed yet.

But...you could still do this. You must have faith and so instead focused on easing the problems that were causing the colic. She'd be able to eat and sleep easily.

Smiling you cooed a bit as you could already see her soul shining through, such innocence and purity and it made you sigh happily and coo at the little baby enjoying it as she reached up smiling at your spring green wings and you chuckled waving goodbye.

“No my little human, you be good. I'll be back to check on you later~” you cooed slipping away from her, though you went about your other duties with a lightness having someone to watch over, able to do something that your father had wanted you to do.

Watch over the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this and think it fits the angels. It's hard to get in their heads but I think I did pretty well.


	2. Toddler

1986, 1 years old

At first it was easy, watching over a new born, her mother loved the little baby so well all you had to watch over was to make sure that she didn't get too sick. You were lucky as she didn't get hurt nor horribly sick at all.

Healing the colic had been the right move.

You preened every time that you thought of what you had done. Truly this young one was going to be a good woman when she grew up and it was up to you to make sure she was okay and got the chance to grow.

1987, 2 years old

After hearing the Hobbit be read aloud to Celeste you had grown curious enough to stick around listening to her mother read it the entire time. As the story was pretty interesting and you loved seeing your charge's face as she was read the familiar story.

“Okay Celeste, time to go to sleep.” Her mother told her setting down the book and the toddler whimpered but did crawl into the bed. Her mother cooed before slipping away leaving a night light on and you couldn't help but smile at how...adorable...? Was that the word? The toddler was and smiling you slipped away after taking a quick moment to make sure she would have sweet dreams.

1988, 3 years old

Over the years you had started to realize more and more about her. Like right now the fact that Celeste had a favorite color.

Sparkly rainbow.

It made you smile and whenever you did see a sparkling rainbow freshly made by the sun always made you think of her. It made you wish you could show her what you saw, as your charge would appreciate it.

1989, 4 years old

It wasn't until she was four years old that the first real thing that you had to protect Celeste from happened. You didn't know what you could do to protect her as you worried over the lawn mower that would take her right leg.

You knew you were running out of time, soon enough there would be no saving her from the maintenance man and growling you moved to break the belt of the lawn mower, keeping her safe for another day. You frowned as you were not sure if this was allowed but there was no way you were allowing her to be hurt in such a manner.

1990, 5 years old

At five Celeste was too cute for words. She had her hair in pigtails a lot, her watching this 'scooby doo' and giggling and smiling. It was such a enjoyable thing to see such innocence and purity.

You knew that it wouldn't last for much longer, her childhood innocence would slowly be pulled away from her, but you knew, could still taste it on her name, that she would still be pure and just. Righteous.

And you'd give your being to make sure she got that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love going over childhood and I hope you guys like seeing it and it doesn't bore you.


	3. Childhood

1991, 6 years old

You were finding the times you could slip off to do your customary checks on your charge to be the best parts of your time. Of course you loved the wayward travelers that you were the patron angel of. Still though, being with your charge was something you cherished.

Even if you could only do it once every fortnight or so.

She seemed to be growing more and more every time you visited her. You already were sad with how fast she was growing up. But couldn't wait to see what kind of woman she would become.

1992, 7 years old

Celeste was getting older and you couldn't help but smile at how she was now that she was finding other people in her school and had friends. Talking with them and trying her best at school. She was a bright girl and already adapt at the computer that she used.

Normally you wouldn't think twice about it, but you recognized the energy from it. It tasted familiar on your tongue.

It tasted like electric magnetic impulses.

1993, 8 years old

Celeste didn't like her name.

You didn't understand why, it was a lovely name. It made you think of the cosmos and considering how she loved space and anything 'geeky' you'd think that Celeste was a good name for her. But still she didn't like her name.

Celeste had been a name that had been held dear to you for so many years. But she'd be your charge no matter her name, something gave you the feeling it wouldn't be her name forever though. You considered that perhaps one day she would marry and you smiled gently at the thought even as you felt...melancholy you supposed would be the name of that, that she would grow so much so fast. So soon, too soon.

1994, 9 years old

It wasn't till today, seeing her laughing as she ran around with some of her friends enacting something about a movie that she saw that you realized what a young lady she had become. Of course the time of old, that you could remember easily, would not be considered lady-like. But as she ran through the field you couldn't help but grin.

She was a young lady and she was adorable.

1995, 10 years old

A decade.

It was hard to think that you had watched over her a decade. You were glad that she was mostly okay and you hadn't had to worry too badly about anything. There were the small things that any angel would do but nothing big.

She was also getting closer to her group of friends and you could be happy with that. You were happy to see her safe and cared for.

1996, 11 years old

You found out something horrible today, something that you never wanted to know. The reason that Micheal had told you that your father had put you to Celeste's guardian.

Every human didn't have a guardian angel, only ones who were destined to die as children and ones destined to save the world would have a guardian.

You always believed that your charge was in the latter category, and you knew that she could. You never in a million years would have thought that she was the former; she had only a year left over but there was no way you were going to allow that. You had responsibilities that were just yours; watching over wayward travelers and watching over Celeste.

You would find a way for her to grow into adulthood.

1997, 12 years old

You managed it somehow, you didn't know how you managed it but she was safe and sound. She wouldn't die in a car crash. You made sure that she would be invited to a sleepover and you could rest easily with that.

She didn't need to die or Naomi or Raphael or some other brother or sister of yours would have stepped in. You knew that this could be done and she'd be safe. Still you were too worried that she would be kept safe through that she is safe.

What you weren't thinking of was how much Death hated losing someone. And his reaper would have a replacement.

Why did it have to be her mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was...really sad. I hope it is working out nicely. I know it changed what really happened but this is for the story.


	4. Adulthood

1998, 13 years old

Today was the day, the day that your charge would be considered an adult in the eyes of heaven. Still a child though but her spirit was fully developed. It was a big step for Charlie. No longer Celeste. She had been taken in by her doting aunt and uncle and though you didn't want to have been the reason that her mother was in a coma, but you would have done it over and over again forever if you had to.

It was worth her, and her hatred, to keep her safe and alive.

She didn't know it was you, but when she felt anger, hatred, sadness it all slammed into you. But you'd do it over and over to keep her safe, you'd take all the hatred she felt for the unfair world to do that.

She had taken a name change and was so different then the cute little baby Celeste you had known but you couldn't help but feel proud of her, of Charlie.

1999, 14 years old

He found out. Micheal had found out.

And he was not happy.

“What have you done Name? She was supposed to die!” Micheal screamed his oppressive silver wings spread wide showing how strong he was. The first created angel. The first.

“She didn't need to. Or she would have.” You pointed keeping your own (wing color) wings down submitting to him. You feared what he would do, both to you and to Charlie, if he would smite her out of spite. Long ago, eons ago, even a few thousand you would not have even thought it, the thought would not have crossed your mind, but now it did.

It felt like so long ago, though you knew it really wasn't, not to you. But once he was as much a big brother to humanity as he was to your brothers and sisters as well as you. He once was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for.

Now you feared him, and his single minded wish to defeat Lucifer.

Lucifer who had once been your favorite brother. So very long ago.

“You are messing with the divine plan! What insolence Name!” Michael screamed and you barely held back a whimper but with your wings fluttering it didn't really matter. “You are lucky I do not smite you right now.” He growled out and you were sure you were gone at this point.

“Brother, she didn't need to.” Balthazar commented not seeming to care what happened, “and she so rarely steps in.” You had never been defend by him before but you were grateful.

“Very well.” Micheal said turning his back on you and you knew you were more on probation then anything else. But it was worth it.

2000, 15 years old

“I'm going to LARP.” Charlie called back waving behind her to her aunt. She was dressed in some homemade knight armor and you couldn't help but giggle at the way she had gotten ready with her fake sword and her hair up in a ponytail.

“What is LARP?” Her aunt asked and you raised an eyebrow as you never got to find something that you wanted out so easily.

“Live action role play! Me and a bunch of people meet up at the park and play out battles. I'm just a squire yet.” She giggled and you tilted your head at the dressing but decided you could follow her as you had no prayers or needs so could watch.

2001, 16 years old

Sometimes you forgot how strange humans can be. They can easily slip along their own lives having no idea how angels are watching them. They have such strange references you just don't understand and ways that seem so...other.

Like the obsession with pressing lips to each other, or their weird obsession with supernatural creatures yet refuse to see or believe in them.

But other times they were so similar to you that it was hard to think of them as anything except low ranking angels. Not nearly as powerful as you, a seraph, but still the same.

This...was not one of those times.

You had thought after sixteen years watching Charlie grow from a small infant to now a 'teenager' as the humans would call her but to you was a sweet young lady, an adult now to heaven, that nothing she did was going to surprise you.

Why for any sense was she running around in a yellow and black scarf in the middle of summer waving a stick around and yelling Latin.

2002, 17 years old

Charlie had the unmistakable scent of justice about her today, and you didn't know when that happened or how but you were so proud of her. As she typed furiously at the machine called a computer going through coding of some kind. Endless zeroes and ones that made no sense to you but seemed to make perfect sense to her.

A language all her own.

You didn't really know what it was that she was doing but it had something to do with a powerful business and them not doing what they should have been doing. And...what you didn't know. It wasn't until later that she was almost done that you realized what it was that she was doing.

She was putting the wrongs right.

You couldn't be more proud of her if you tried to be. Still you needed to protect her. Leaning over you pressed your lips to her forehead allowing protective energy to surrounded her in a golden hued glow protecting her from anyone finding out who it was who did this, making sure there would be no retaliation, physical or otherwise.

2003, 18 years old

Charlie was going to college now. She had gotten accepted and done so well; she had gotten in for computer classes to be done even better.

She was so excited and you were excited for her. Though she was unaware that you had ever been there or even existed or what you had done. Your charge didn't know of the guardian angel that was watching over her, but to you she was like a friend.

She had done so well and you couldn't help but feel like a doting friend. “Congrats Charlie,” you whispered as the young woman closed her blue eyes, ready to sleep before preparing more for going away for school. “You did well, dream sweet dreams.” You whispered kissing her eyelids slipping her into sweet oblivion where only the best dreams would be.

2004, 19 years old

You knew that she was worried and stressed from college and working her way through and wished you could do more for her but knew that you couldn't. She would be fine and knew that she had this. She was so good at what she was doing.

You knew that she had this and so instead after only a few moments you were pulled away from her as other duties called to you.

2005, 20 years old

Two decades, she had come to existence two decades ago and not only that was she graduating. You knew that she could do it and were so glad that she could now do this. And now that she saw and would know that she could do that.

Now that she was graduating, with honors, and you were so proud of her and she smiled happily putting her arms around the close friends she had made the last two years. She was so ready, especially now that she knew what was happening.

She celebrated a way only Charlie Celeste Bradbury could celebrate. A Lord of the Rings movie marathon. You wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to sit with her and watch a movie marathon with her munching on popcorn or maybe you could make something. Like if it was Lord of the Rings you could make some tea cakes someone named Bilbo did or Beorn made something like a honey cake. You knew that you could do it as Macarius, the angel of baking had taught you to bake so many years ago.

2006, 21 years old

“So love,” you looked up to see Balthazar and sighed as he flicked his wings. “I know you stuck your neck out for your dear little charge, so what did she do with her life?” You quirked a eyebrow turning fully to him.

“What do you mean? She has lived a good life so far.”

“But you cared so much about her living, that means she has to live a righteous life.” He pointed out and you blew out a breath and fought not to glare at him, even if your wings showed him that your hackles were rising a bit.

“She has done no great sweeping gestures, but why does she need to do that?” You asked and he blinked confused, “she has shown and corrected corruption, has helped plenty of people.” You smiled happily and hummed, “she is helping people plus we would need one of our siblings from time, to see how her actions react.”

“Oh the whole a rock thrown into a pond; the ripple way of looking at things.” He chuckled and you glared your wings flicking up and he chuckled, “I didn't say you were wrong lovely little sister.” He hummed and smirked more, a full grin, “I am not saying you're right either, but if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush.”

“A crush?” You questioned not sure what he meant by that and that caused him to laugh, slipping away from you chuckling as he went.

2007, 22 years old

There was no way this was happening. You were not allowing her to die.

She had again exposed corruption, this time in her own company and she was found out. You frowned as she would possibly even be killed. An 'accident' that no one would raise a eyebrow at or at least not able to prove it.

But you wouldn't let it happen. You would protect her.

No force of heaven or hell would keep you from saving her, making sure that she was okay and got to live a long, full life.

Father, if you are there, I hope I am doing something that you would agree was the best to do.

You sent the prayer out to space as you flew down. You knew that every human would die, so early to an angel to but still something was telling you it wasn't meant to happen yet. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am having Charlie's past be wrong. I am well aware of that, but it is changing to fit the story. So just enjoy the canon divergence.


	5. Vessel

Quickly slipping through the space looking for who would be your vessel. You needed someone who would be able to keep her safe. You hoped and sent a quick prayer to your father that you would be able to convince your vessel to allow you use of their form.

When you got to them you saw that your vessel was a woman, she looked to be somewhere around Charlie's age, and a quick look found her to be actually twenty four years, five months and twenty six days old.

She was (tall/short/about average height) with (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) tresses. She was made up of (physique) (skin tone) body with (eye color) eyes that were (light/medium/dark). Sally Hamperson.

Your vessel.

“Who's there?” She asked looking around, she could sense you as she was your vessel. With a deep breath you sent your words to her mind.

Fear not, Sally. I will not harm you. My name is Name.

“Wh-who is there?!” She asked looking around and you supposed it was good that you were right now in a room by yourselves. Seems she lived on her own anyway.

Name. I am an angel.

“Angel? Angels don't exist.”

Yes we do. I am talking to you right now. I am the angel of wayward travelers.

“W-wait, does that mean everything is true?” She asked looking around standing and turning as fast as she can seeming to try to find you.

Not everything, but our time is short. Will you be my vessel?

“Vessel?! She demanded breathing hard, “do you want to possess me?”

No, demons possess, angels can not posses. We have vessels.

“What do you want from me then?” She asked sitting back down and seeming to have taken on the idea that she was okay and not in danger.

Demons can take over if there is any weakness. I can not take you as a vessel without your vocal consent.

“Oh, so I have to say 'yes'? Wait-I just said yes!” She looked worriedly and you would normally find this endearing and interesting but right now you were more worried about Charlie.

If you just say the word yes it doesn't count. You must answer yes to me. But my time is short, will you consent to being my vessel or not?

“Okay, okay; just one question, will this kill me?” She asked and that was a fair question and you would tell her all you could.

No, you will just basically be asleep. When I leave you will just basically come like you woke up. I can not tell you how long I will need to use your vessel though.

You could tell that she was thinking still and though you needed an answer quick you allowed her a few minutes to think. But already you were reaching out with your grace trying to find another possible vessel that could hold your grace when she spoke.

“Yes. You can use my body as a vessel.” With her consent you were taking over her, the last thing she heard was probably your voice saying thank you and you had taken over. She went from being Cicily “Cici” Hamperson to becoming Name.

“Hold on Charlie,” you whispered flying to her city. No way would you let her be in danger now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the vessel right, the show always kind of went over the idea of vessels.


	6. Fear

Flying you landed not far away from where Charlie was, looking down you saw that Cici had been dressed in a pair of jeans and a band shirt with sneakers. It was good clothing, clothing that would be conductive to you fighting what you needed to fight.

Being careful you checked to make sure that you had your angelic blade and headed to where she would be. You had little time.

Why were you doing this?

You couldn't honestly answer this. She was an adult, and you were going further than you ever had for any. Was it going beyond her being your first charge? None but Castiel would go this far for their charge and...did you really want to be in the same boat as he?

But Castiel had fallen in love, fallen in love with his human. He was no longer heaven's angel, he was Dean's.

There was no reason to think like that, that would not happen to you.

You had every reason to do this, if you had caught wind of this you would do it even if it was someone who was not Charlie. She was doing good, she was doing the justice that you had tasted on her name from the time you first heard Micheal say it.

If that was the case how could you not do this?

You'd be in and out, Charlie would have no idea she was even in danger in the first place. Then in a few days or weeks you'd take Cici back to her home and give her back her home. Easy. Simple.

You loved things that were easy and simple.

\- - -

You hated when a plan went awry.

How? How had it gone so wrong? It didn't make sense, it really and truly didn't.

You had gotten into the company easily enough, what had been planned was a simple thing that anyone could be proud of. Go in, make sure that they understood that they would not be hurting anyone and if they didn't listen...

Well, they'd know exactly what would happen when you want to kill someone trying to do good.

Which is how you ended up looking into Charlie's eyes as she saw you for the first time.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but this needed to happen.


	7. Savior

“I...I am Name. I am an angel of heaven.” You said and she raised an eyebrow tilting her head.

“An angel?” She asked and you nodded, “seriously?”

“I am very serious.” You answered and she grunted.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, why are you here then?” She asked taking a step back and you realized with a start that she was afraid of you.

It was as shocking as it was unexpected. You hadn't really thought about how you would have referred to yourself to her. But then again you didn't think that you were going to run into her, you planned to make sure she was safe, disappear from here and she would never know what happened. Still it was pretty stupid of you to have no back up plan in case you did.

It did make sense though, to you, you knew her the entire lifetime of hers. It was hard to think about the time you had lived-eons-before her. You could easily think of doing things before then; eating star dust, riding comets, creating (favorite animal) when it came time to make your own creation, dropping a bit of your grace to create the red white giant star that was still young enough that the first rays hadn't yet reached earth, but would in a century or two, though the star was already gone.

You remembered the wayward travelers who were all charges of yours and you followed them until they either got to where they were traveling or died on the road. But it was different for them. For them you did your best to make sure they got to where they were going but never bent the rules of heaven to do it. If anything you were a stickler for the rules, following everything to the letter even if you didn't ever turn your up at your brothers and sisters who maybe bent a rule or two, especially if it was for the greater good.

You weren't bending a rule or two, you took the entire rule book and shredded it doing this. The one question was why. Why did you do this? Why was for the first time you were considering disobedience, and honestly not just considering. You hadn't been told point blank not to do something but you had understood it to be a rule, unspoken though it was.

You had managed to skate by, normally angels who took on a role of guardian had several charges, but with Charlie being your first you were given only her to get used to it. To better understand the slight twisting of your grace when she would be hurt, and eventually would die. You had already done something you were not meant to by making sure she would not die when she was a kid, but this...

No way would Micheal-or Naomi for that matter-forgive this. You had no wish to see the torture she would do under his orders you had heard the screaming as a fledgling from the sons of heaven.

Still you couldn't regret your decision. If it got back to Micheal or Naomi, then it got back to them. “Time is short. We must go.” You said grabbing her wrist, pulling her close to you so that you could focus instead of flying and flew her to her home.

“What the hell?” She questioned looking around seeing the familiar bedroom, from the purple bedspread to the fantasy and sci-fi posters as well as a gaming computer. She then looked back over to you with shock slowly filling her blue eyes. “H-how...?” She seemed to be unable to finish the question but you knew what she was asking so answered her.

“I told you, I am an angel. My name is Name, Charlie.”

“Bu-why are you here then?” She asked and you, despite yourself, let out a grin.

“You would have died.” You explained and she gasped but you couldn't exactly sugar coat it. You wouldn't know how to anyway. “You were doing something good though, something righteous. I couldn't let you die.” You explained and were about to fly back to let Cici her body back when she gripped your wrist.

“Wait, how did you know then?” She asked and you couldn't help but smile seeing her with those wide eyes you loved so much.

“Because I watch over you. You're never alone Charlie.” You gave her a wink and were then off away from her, leaving her with a slack jaw.

When you arrived at Cici's home you slipped from her body and she looked away touching her head and smiling looking around seeming disoriented but okay. “Wow, what a head rush. Th-”

Cicily was cut off screaming as a bright white took over her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Just like the show.


	8. Smite

Cicily screamed as she dropped down her (eye color) eyes blank and dark. She was dead, you had seen dead bodies before, of course. But there was normally some kind of acceptance, even if the person was scared or the death was violent, but this was not normal. This was smiting.

“What is go-” you cut off as you saw a fellow angel walk into the room.

Uriel.

Of all your brothers and sisters why did it have to be Uriel? He was a shoot first ask questions later type of angel, which in this case you suppose it was more smite instead of shoot. Angels had no need for guns. Not when you had more power then a gun could ever hope for in your very grace.

“Uriel? Wh-”

“You have done wrong Name. You know that is not allowed.” He growled out glaring at you and you couldn't help but feel a bit of shame. Uriel had been the one to teach you how to fly and how to first take a vessel. Now he had killed an innocent woman for no crime but being your vessel.

“Why did you kill her?” You asked and he grinned looking at disgust at the body that was laying dead on the ground. “Reaper.” He glared looking over to the reaper that had come and you looked down as the reaper gave a nod of recognition.

“Hi Juliet.” You whispered, you were one of the few angels that viewed the reapers favorably. They still didn't do the same for you, but you at least were able to convince them enough that they had all given you their names. They never acknowledged you more then a nod but were not antagonistic to you. “Take good care of her please.”

“This is not your fault Name, you didn't cause this.” She assured and you wondered if she was lying to make you feel better or truly believed it. Uriel sneered at the reaper and you wondered, not for the first time, what had happened to the kind angel who helped you get over your fear of falling.

“Why did you do that Uriel?” You asked frowning, “if I deserve to be smited why did you smite her when you had to know I left her body?” You asked and he shook his head.

“Do not be daft Name,” he grunted, “it is not enough to be considered irredeemable, simply sent me here to take away temptation.” He shrugged like it was no big deal but that frightened you more then anything. He came here with the express purpose of taking away your vessel, of killing a human being just so you could not ride her.

“Micheal sent you to kill a human?” You asked frowning, in many ways it was your fault. If you hadn't done as you did, she wouldn't have died. But you knew the blame did not rest squarely on your shoulders, you never thought that they would punish her for your actions, it was why you left so quickly, why you did everything to get out of her body as soon as possible. So she wouldn't get caught in the cross hair, but all your action was for not. You worried what they planned from the beginning since there was no way for an angel to know another angel's vessel unless they took them. The Winchester brothers who had been planned to be vessels from the beginning were a very rare exception.

Did they plan this from the start?

“You killed a human? You sought her out and killed her, from no fault of her own?” You shook your head glaring at him, “father would be so disappointed in all of us.” You whispered feeling the truth sink deep into your bones, was this why he left? Micheal ordering the death of a human for no crime, Uriel doing that, you for acting rashly causing the domino effect to start in the first place. Uriel was shocked, incensed, at your insolence for saying such but that gave you a chance to use his anger that was distracting him and hurried to the dead body. You felt guilty as you took over her body once again, but you needed to be in this dimension.

“Do not be ridiculous Name,” Uriel started looking at you like you were still a fledgling. Something you definitely were no longer.

“Castiel was right.” You whispered and knew that would get to him worst, pushing him down with your grace flying away as fast as you could.

If they would smite Cici, what would they do to Charlie?

The fear for her made you fly faster then you ever had before. You were not very fast when you flied compared to your brothers and sisters but you were one who could go for very long trips without getting tired or needing to rest. Of course in this situation that didn't help you.

You'd have to rely that they sent Uriel and only Uriel for this task. Really why should they not? It wasn't like the supply of angels was unlimited and all that had to be done. Thankfully today was Thursday and that was a small boon.

Angels of a day were very powerful, all that could be done in a day, they would need to be. Before everything it had made sense that Castiel would be the one to get to Dean, and though other angels helped Castiel was the only true angel of Thursday, making any Thursday hard pressed for angels. Normally at least two other angels helped whatever angel job it was. But with Castiel no longer doing the duties of Heaven...

Yes, they probably only sent Uriel.

The fact that Uriel was such a strong angel worried you. It told you exactly what they had planned and you would not let Charlie suffer because of you. When you showed yourself to her again she jumped but relaxed on seeing you. Her hair was wet from a fresh wash and braided while her clothing were checkered sleep pants and a strange castle like 'Mordoor' lettering and castle.

“Name?” She asked and you didn't have time reaching foreword and gripping her wrists.

“You are in danger, still. You must come with me.” She seemed startled but you couldn't let her have time to ask questions, you had no idea how ahead you were of Uriel. And if it came to a fight...you didn't know if you could win. Instead you gripped her, flying her far away from the angel who would kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I did as far as the action, since action writing isn't really my thing, but I hope it didn't suck too bad.


	9. Safe House

“Are you well?” You asked reaching foreword and she raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Sure I'm well. Besides being kidnapped and having some crazy flipping lady show up with magic powers, but yeah I'm well. I'm great.” She answered and you nodded relaxing.

“That is good.” You tilted your head silently asking for clarification as she looked at you for a bit before shaking her head.

“Never mind, so what is planning then?” She asked and you frowned looking around and smiled at her as you realized what was going on and what you needed to do.”

“Uriel and Micheal will forget about you, there is a lot to think about.” You looked down pulling at the material of Cici's shirt. “They have much more to fear and worry about then a angel who has come to care about her charge too much.” 

“Charge?” She asked and you looked right into her eyes. Your (eye color) orbs staring into hers. She started to look a bit uncomfortable but at the same time still met your eyes.

“It is what we call those we look over. I looked over your your entire life.” You explained and she gasped looking at you shocked.

“You're my guardian angel?” She asked looking almost horrified as you nodded.

“Yes Charlie. Celeste. I know you.” You smiled reaching out to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, the feel of her skin against yours was not something you were expecting but easy enough to ignore. “We must stay here for a bit, in time they will forget.” You smiled gently at her, “I am sure after a few weeks they will forget.” You assured and she glared at you.

“So I'm supposed to ignore my life? Just disappear for weeks?” She asked and you nodded, “are you crazy?!”

“Charlie. If I hadn't interfered the dangerous people you exposed would have killed her.” You told her holding your face in the stoic mask you had perfected over the eons. “That is what they care about; that I stepped in so much. But I couldn't let you just die.” You kept looking into her eyes stepping closer as she squirmed.

“Why did you?” She asked and that gave you pause. You never questioned why, it always just was. You didn't need a reason to care, you just did. There were reasons, the last order you had gotten from your father was to watch over the humans, that she was good was righteous. But you couldn't point to one thing as to why. You just were.

“You are now in danger but not as much, they will give up. There is more things to worry about then you or I.” You didn't answer her and gripped her hand, “this is an abandoned house. We must find somewhere else to keep safe.” With that you flew her farther away, to a cabin you had seen.

The cabin had been made long ago, who knew how many decades ago it had been made. The cabin had water from rain and fire wood stove and a fireplace, candles and was fully stocked with food. Something that people in the place known as Alaska did.

It had one bed, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It was sparsely furnished and had a bucket and scrubber and a clothes line. Whoever had this home before must have been a crafter as there was yarn, knitting needles, crochet hooks and a loom. You knew Charlie could knit and hoped that would be enough to keep her occupied until she could go home.

“Where are we?” She asked and you glanced over her and smirked.

“Alaska.” You whispered catching her as she started to stumble. “Flight takes a lot out of humans, come lay down. I'll watch over you.”

“You don't need to do that.” She started to say as you lifted her up easily, slipping her shoes and jacket off before moving her under the covers.

“Hush. Rest now.” You whispered stroking some of her curly red hair out of her face. She looked like she wanted to argue but closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip away and you spent the hours by to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, it should really pick up now.


	10. Breakfast

Charlie was adorable. You knew it but it was so strange now. Seeing her soul, despite her fear and worry, still such a warm glow, filled you with content happiness. You hadn't ever really stayed in a vessel for any length of time.

You were actually getting strange sensations. The strange lights of this plane of existence and time, the sounds of everything in a half mile radius, the scent of Charlie; you knew that humans would explain these scents as complex things but they really weren't. Charlie had a smell. The earth had a smell. Trees had a smell. The smell left taste on your tounge, molecules. The molecules on your tongue were light and slightly musty but nothing too bad. Mostly it was the yarn that was causing that. The most strange was the sensation of touch. You had too much touch.

The cloth covering your vessel's form, the slight tickle of hair around your (face/shoulders/arms) and even the slight heaviness of the air. You knew from stories of Micheal and Gabriel-before he disappeared and probably died-and all the angels who had been sent to earth to walk among their father's favorite creation. They all said that as they took time in their vessel they felt more and more sensations. Some even said after a while they could taste. Like how humans would instead of molecules.

You couldn't imagine that these new sensations were dulled and would become sharper over years. Sharp enough to meet the guilt. Why had Uriel done that? You knew your brother was a attack first, think later. Thinking was not Uriel's strong suit, not ever and definitely not a think before you act thing.

But why did he smite her? The only good thing was that you knew she was to heaven. Still it was a life cut far too short. 

Sighing you pushed the thoughts of her away and instead moved to stroke some of Charlie's red hair out of her face.

She gave her own sigh, but it was so much different then yours. It was gentle and soft and...what? What was the difference between you two? You had watched over her all of her life, you should know this. But you didn't. Why didn't you?

It took you a while slipping into almost a full meditation but stayed alert enough to listen for any of the tell tale signs of your brothers or sisters coming. However you did finally realize what it was, she sounded content, away in the oblivion of sweet dreams. You had seen enough of humanity to know how nightmares and terrors could haunt humans. Whether deserved or not. You had seen the gentlest soul whither and scream in fear, and had also seen humans that teetered on the edge of demonic but with no demons influencing them sleep soundly and sweetly. Of course the opposite was true as well and when the universe was in rights it always made you smile a secret grin. Your father's rules and creations confused even his angels.

Charlie was dreaming sweet dreams, or at the very least not dreaming at all. That calmed you and you smiled pulling away from her. You pulled the covers up a bit more over her to keep her warm as you pushed some of your vessel's own hair back.

You knew that humans needed fed and being able to sense that she would be waking within the hour you focused some of your grace to wrap around her sleeping form. If any danger came to her as she was gone, or if she started to wake, you would be alerted.

With a slight flapping of wings you were gone.

You flew to a diner, one that her mother used to take her to. You didn't know any other but knew what she would order every time she went there. Waffles with strawberries and extra whip cream, sausage patties, and hot tea. She loved to get hot tea because growing up her mother refused to let her drink coffee since it would stunt her growth but tea was in a mug to and she could add cream and sugar so it was like she had the same drink as her mother.

You had received the food and drink, taking the cup just as the shudder went through you. Charlie was awakening.

“Thank you.” You thanked the woman who handed it to you slipping away from her and barely making it out of the restaurant before allowing your wings-invisible to the mortals-to unfurl and you to take flight. You landed back with Charlie just as she was stretching looking around causing her to jump.

“Good morning Charlie. You had a restful sleep.” It wasn't a question, you knew she did but she nodded yawning.

“Yeah, I slept good.” She answered raising an eyebrow as you handed her a plain white paper bag and a matching to-go cup. “What is this?”

“Breakfast.” You answered as she hesitantly took the offered items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Angel!Reader.


	11. Information

“Are you okay Charlie? You seem quiet.” You mentioned looking among the food you had prerecorded from her. You had thought that a mom and pop shop coffee shop would be best for her. A sandwich fashioned out of an English muffin spread with herbal butter with sausage, egg, and cheese, and a blueberry muffin along with a large cup of french vanilla coffee. You had watched over her, she should like this food, since you saw her happy the few times you had been able to watch her when you were watching over her. “Is the food not to your liking?”

“What? Oh no, this smells delicious.” She took a big bite of the breakfast sandwich and you were silent until she had swallowed the bite.

“Is there something on my face?” She asked and then you reacted looking away. You had been interested in the world that your darling charge would be a part of and you knew staring was considered rude. It used to not matter, you were invisible so you didn't have to look away from her if you did not wish to. Now it was different.

What would your brothers and sisters think of this? What would Michael do about this? Would he kick you out, as he had Lucifer? Would he send you to Naomi and her downright sadistic reprogramming? You had always been very different, the only one similar was your brother Castiel, of course you never were quiet so rebellious or free thinking but ever since he turned from Heaven in exchange for Dean Winchester, any who are even close to how he was were looked at suspiciously. You knew Samandriel, who was much closer to your age, had to be by the letter since it was Castiel who trained him.

You hadn't understood, Dean Winchester may be the Righteous Man, but to turn his back on his home? His brothers and sisters? Why? But then you had seen the Winchester brothers, and you knew why, of course Castiel wasn't the Winchester's angel, he was Dean's angel, and now looking at Charlie you realized that you were the same. You are Charlie's angel, let Heaven burn.

“So you're a...an angel?” She asked and you nodded at her and knew that humans weren't very good at seeing things that they were not used to. Even those who claimed to be religious, who claimed to believe that angels were all around and watching over them, if shown any proof they wouldn't be able to deal with it.

“Yes. Would you like to see?” She nodded eagerly and you smiled, pride was a sin but you wanted to show her your wings. She would be the only human to ever have seen your wings, you were too young to go walking around on Earth when humans had been able to know of angels, before Nephilim started being born as angels fell in love with humans, and those beings were too strong, they had to be taken to Heaven to be trained, which was enough to make many humans shy away from angel mates for the fear of losing their children. Of course that was only for angel males with human females, since angels can choose not to become pregnant if their vessel was a woman, and two women or two men can't have a baby. Of course what you had heard humans somehow twisted, claiming Nephilms-beloved by all of Heaven, Earth and even Nature-were monsters, that father would call it a sin for two men or two women to love each other! Humans were so strange...

While you thought of this you pulled your wings into a plane that is much closer to this one, she could only see the shadows. The only way for the wings to be in this plane would be for you to allow her to collar you, if she asked you would allow her to but she probably not know that angels would do that to show the utmost love and trust for someone. Often it would be for people they had fallen in love with but it wouldn't be uncommon to do it for someone they loved like a brother, or like a child, or even view as a parent.

“Wow. How are you doing that?” She asked and you grinned putting them back in the plane you kept them in.

“They remain in a plane to be kept safe, it takes a lot of energy to hold them in this plain, since vessels do not have wings. I keep them in the plain angels without a vessel are.” You explained and that seemed like you just told her you would allow her to talk to J. R. Tolkin.

“So you really have wings?!”

“Yes. My true form in about the size that you would know as a Chrysler building, with three heads and four arms, and wings.” You explained and she was trying to picture that, she then frowned and looked at you confused.

“Vessel?” She asked and you nodded looking down at the body that now was yours.

“Yes...angels need permission and will take a vessel. This one's name was Sally Hamperson.”

“Was?” Charlie questioned, interrupting you and you frowned looking down.

“Yes, was. I had promised her she would not die.” You looked at the (skin tone) hands that were now your own. “I did not realize that Uriel would smite her. I don't know if he thought he was smiting me or was taking his anger out on her.” You didn't know which was worse, that your brother would try to smite you-to kill you-or that he would kill an innocent human. Father had left you all only one directive; watch over and take care of humanity.

Once upon a time Micheal, the first born, was the best big brother anyone could ask for, and he was as much a big brother to humanity as he was to you and your siblings. Of course that was before, before Lucifer fell in love with Lilith and left heaven for her leaving him behind. Then being told that he'd one day have to kill Lucifer, who he loved most of all. If you did not know better you'd think Micheal was in love with Lucifer. But that was neither here or there.

“Uriel?”

“An older brother of mine, you'd probably know the saying 'he shoots first ask questions later' but he smites, not shoots, and he never asks questions.” He didn't, he was the perfect angel, not like you, not like Castiel, not like Anael.

“So you're a legit angel?”

“Yes. I am the angel of weary travelers.”

“Weary travelers?”

“Yes. Travelers who have been traveling too long and are exhausted.” That was not such a hard concept surly? She loved the fantasy books of several travelers that you could call 'weary'.

“So no angels for non-weary travelers?” You shook your head, of course there were angels that watched over fresh faced travelers.

“Yes, of course they do, Christopher watches over fresh faced travelers, and we both work under Raphael.” You shook your head, “of course Raphael stopped caring about travelers long ago.” You sighed and she looked at you shocked and you grinned.

“There are thousands of angels, darling Charlie, there are angels of romantic love, friendship love, family love, even a friendship that leads to the love of brothers.” You smiled a bit looking at your hands.

“But three angels-and one is an archangel?”

“All for traveling? Yes. There are four angels for a single day.” You raised an eyebrow at her shocked face, “surly you know how much can happen in a single twenty four hour day, Jegudiel is the only one I've talked to at any point, he is the angel of Friday, but he has three angels who...you would call it 'work under him' as Christopher and I are supposed to do for Raphael.”

“Wow...” she barely says this word and you realized that you had stated too much.

“I am sorry, I've told you too much, humans like to...process...things, yes?” You asked and smiled, “how about you eat your breakfast while it is the optimal temperature and tell me about your...LARP?” You asked as it was the one thing that you were always curious of. She seemed to still want more but she instead turned to talking about her LARP adventures, but not before taking a big bite of her still slightly steaming sandwich and chasing it down with a swig of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I went into way too much research about angels for this chapter, and added some of my own head cannons, and just a gentle reminder, that I've changed around a lot of Charlie's back story for this story, but everything else is pretty much the same as canon.


	12. A New Start

“Name?” Charlie asked getting your attention, not like she didn't have it already, you were watching her already.

“Yes Charlie?”

“Why did you do all of this? It's not like I'm not grateful for you saving me, but why?” That threw you off guard, you hadn't thought of a way to explain it, it just was. Luckily you were a fast thinker and you had a way you could explain it to her, a way you thought about when thinking of Castiel's obvious love for Dean Winchester.

“Think of it like this, there is a daisy growing in your yard, your older brother tells you that it is your responsibility. He expects you to just check in on it from time to time but you don't, you become enamoured by that flower, how it moves, the play of sunlight on it, how it grows, the way the grass grows aroudn it, everything. You do your best to make it grow well, make sure it has plenty of room to grow, that it gets plenty of water and sunlight and plant food, whatever it needs you'd do it. You could come home and watch that flower through the window in your nice comftorable home, but no. You love that flower too much, you want to be as close as possible to that flower, your only happy if you can be with that flower, and you hate every time some other responsibility pulls you away.” You finally finished and saw how wide her eyes were as she stared at you and you looked down at your lap, you couldn't look at her as you said this, you now knew how your brother felt and you could understand it. “You could so easily pluck that delicate little daisy, but that would kill it-you'd never do that, you couldn't do that. And when you heard that someone else was going to pluck that flower, you couldn't let them, you'd never let them.” You then got quieter, hoping that she would understand what it was, “if you can imagine loving a daisy that much, that is what it is like to be an angel that loves a human.”

“You don't even kno...you do.” She whispered looking at you with new eyes, like she was seeing you for the first time. “But won't they want to get at you if you saved me?”

“Doesn't matter.” You assured and gave her a smile, “I...I've always had the seed of rebellion in me, I almost jumped when Lucifer did, I wanted to be able to keep with you.” You then gasped and smiled, “I know where we can go!” You grinned and took her hand calling out to Castiel as you flew her to him to ask for help from your older brother and get Charlie somewhere to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm ending this story here, to me Reader-chan and Charlie are in the same place that Dean and Castiel are. I may sometime do a sequel that will be both readerxcharlie and destiel. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
